Disposable Heroes
by sweetlittleblue1
Summary: Sam and Dean on a new trip, getting attacked, taking care of each other, fighting the bad guys. First attempt at writing so any reviews or suggestions are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Sam, foggy with sleep, could tell something wasn't right and kept his eyes closed and his breathing even. Trying to remain calm and keep his panic level to a minimum, he started taking stock of what was going on, hoping to jog his memory. The most distressing thing was the fact that their was someone in his bed and his arm was thrown around them in an intimate way. That was all it took for the memories of the night to come flooding back.

The last completely clear memory Sam had, was sitting at the bar with Dean and ordering a second drink. _"Another shot" he told the bar tender. Dean looked at him funny and said, "You sure that's wise little brother?" Sam, his frustration level mounting replied "I'm a big boy now Dean, and after the night we've had... Yeah, I think it's wise." Dean opened his mouth to reply, but instead downed his own shot and signaled for another, while the thoughts raced through his mind. Their life was hard, difficult at best, killing things was never easy, but when those things looked like little kids... It was damn near impossible. Shape Shifters had made their lives difficult on more than one occasion, but tonight was different. Having to kill what appeared to be a group of young children had taken its toll on both of them. Yes, they knew it wasn't a group, but rather a pack of evil beings, but that didn't quiet the horror of what their eyes were seeing. _

_ "It's okay Sammy, let loose and have fun, we deserve it" Dean told him. Sam just huffed at him in reply and ordered a third shot, determined to drown the scenes of the night that were haunting him. "Uh Sam, you've got an admirer at the end of the bar" Sam glanced to his right and seeing a petite brunette with a 100 watt smile he just grunted, and ordered another shot._

Sam remembered drinking more, dancing with the girl, whose name was Allison. Or maybe it was Alexis, or Alissa... Something with an A he was pretty sure. He remembered leaving the motel bar with her and picking the lock to a random empty room, while she kept watch and giggled. "What a dick move that had been", he thought. Now here he was, snuggled in bed with the girl whose name he didn't even know. He had to get out of here and get back to the room he shared with Dean.

Slipping his arm slowly off the girl so as not to wake her, he slid out of the bed. After hurriedly getting dressed he decided to leave her money for cab fare, hoping it didn't look offensive to her. He just hated the thought of her being stranded here because of him. He was not comfortable just leaving her like this, but it had to be this way. Closing the door softly behind him, he stopped to get his bearings and realized he was still pretty drunk, and then slowly made his way to the room he and Dean had reserved under this weeks aliases.

He quietly opened the door to the run down room hoping Dean was asleep. He should have known however, that Dean would be waiting up for him. He always waited up. His brother had been taking care of him for as long as he could remember. For the thousandth time he wished Dean had a normal life.

"Hey there lover boy," Dean cracked "have a good time?" Sam just glared at Dean and replied "We need to hit the road, get out of town." Dean's eyebrow twitched, this was unlike Sam. "What's with the love 'em and leave 'em attitude, Sam? Morning will be soon enough, we both need sleep." Sam stumbled over his reply visibly shaken by Dean's remark, "No.. no.. I just.. You're right, let's get some sleep." Dean watched as Sam pulled his shirt over his head and dropped into his bed. Judging by the scratch marks on his back he would judge his brother had just had a very good time. "That's my boy." thought Dean proudly as he rolled over and instantly fell asleep.

Sam lay still, wishing he had the ability to just drop into sleep like Dean. Must be nice to be able to just close your eyes and instantly be out. Rather than laying there no matter how tired and give out you were, struggling to fall asleep because your brain just wouldn't shut down. After awhile Sam finally drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

Both Sam and Dean slept hard and long, neither having any dreams, good or bad. They awoke the next morning to the sound of the dumpsters outside their room being emptied. Wordlessly they grabbed their gear and headed out to the Impala. Dean lovingly running his hand over the hood as he walked around the car and got in. It was more than just a car to him, it was the one thing that had been constant in his life. Always there for him, unlike his dad and even Sam. Smiling as he turned the key, hearing the engine turn over and letting out the familiar rumble that spoke of power, loyalty, home and so many other feelings that could not be put into words. Dean looked over at Sam and grinned, flipped on the radio and cranked the volume up.


	2. Chapter 2

The last twelve hours had been spent on the road, crossing several states, stopping occasionally to stretch their legs or to refuel themselves and the Impala. They had a few laughs along the way, mostly about the fact that the town they were headed to was the home of the world's largest ball of twine. Mostly though they were lost in their own thoughts, and what it meant to be returning to Kansas. Dean tried to pass it off by saying "Another small town, another seedy motel." Truth was they both hated going back, they each had their reasons, most were the same. That's where it had all began for them, so many years ago. Losing their mom in the fire, dad's attitude towards life changing. The hunting began then.

Sam thought it must be worse for Dean, he had been old enough to remember mom, to have normal things like picnics, trips to the park, he even played t-ball. He knew that one of Deans favorite and most loved memories was of mom baking pie. Sam was only 6 months old when everything changed, so he didnt have anything to compare his life too, but that in itself hurt, never knowing his mom, or what his dad had really been like before the hunting life had taken over. Never having experienced a nice, normal family outing.

As they pulled into town Dean glancing at Sam and seeing his pensive look thought how hard this had to be on him. At least he had memories of mom and the apple pie life they had once lived, but Sam, he had nothing. Yeah there was that time he had in Stanford, but that doesnt make up for having a childhood. Dean had done his best to give that to Sam, it wasn't perfect, hell it down right sucked but he had almost always put Sam first and he would continue to do so because without Sam he had nothing. He remembered fighting with his dad John over Sam once when he had tried to pull the father routine. "I am his father and I will not let him go!" John had said. Dean had in no uncertain terms told John that Sammy was his. He was the one who had taken care of him when he was sick, walked him to school on his first day, protected him from bullies, fed him, taught him, trained him and everything else a father was supposed to do and that made him Deans. Dean wanted Sam to go to college and have a normal life, it hurt like hell watching him leave, but he had wanted what was best for Sam.

They pulled into the first motel they saw with a vacancy sign, it was small and dingy looking, but in this line of work you don't want anything to fancy anyway. Sam got out and went in to rent a room while Dean gathered the fast food wrappers up and stuffed them in a bag to be put in the dumpster. After about 5 minutes of waiting Sam came out of the office waving two room keys and hopped back in. They pulled away and drove around to the back of the motel and parked in front of their door. Staying on the backside of a motel was top priority since it allowed you to come and go with out being spotted as easily and it almost always offered more privacy which could come in handy if you ended up having to gank a screaming demon in your room.

First thing they did, first thing they always do, is check a room out before unloading. Get a good EMF reading, check for hex bags or other unwanted surprises, they had learned that little trick about 6 months ago, after renting a hexed room from an old crone named Zora. Dean all but forgot about readings as they walked through the door, "Magic Fingers!" he exclaimed "Sammy gimme a quarter." Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled as he replied "No time right now, we need to get unloaded and set up." Dean groaned but he knew sam was right and headed out the door to bring some supplies in. Sam started setting up the laptop and getting it connected to the motel wifi.

"Dean, there was something familiar about the man in the office" said Sam. "Familiar how?" Dean replied in a gruff voice. Sam thought a moment and said "I don't know, I can't put my finger on it." Deans opinion was that all these places were basically the same and it took a certain type of personality to run them and he figured that was what Sam was picking up on, but he decided to humor him a bit. " We can check into it later, but for now why don't you go get us some grub." He looked over at the bed and added "and bring back some quarters."

Shaking his head in amusement and a bit of disgust, Sam grabbed the keys and headed out the door. As the door closed he heard Dean call out "Don't forget the pie!" His brother was so predictable.

It didn't take Sam long to find a diner, he sat down and had a cup of coffee while waiting for their order. Bacon cheeseburger, chili cheese fries and apple pie for Dean, and a grilled chicken sandwich, with a ceaser salad for himself. He was half listening to the conversations around him, mostly filled with typical small town gossip. Suddenly he honed in on the conversation between two women sitting behind him. "... thrown against the wall with so much force that the studs buckled. The housekeeper said there was blood everywhere and that poor Jim looked like he had gone five rounds with a grizzly bear." The waitress stepped up at that time with his order and he paid and rushed out the door. He had to get back to the motel and tell Dean what he had heard, it sounded to him like this Jim guy had been attacked by a demon.

Back at the motel, he parked the Impala and carried the food to the room. Discovering the door locked, he pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Stepping in to the dark room, thinking Dean must have opted for a nap since the lights were off, Sam switched on the lamp and turned around to discover Dean tied unconscious to a chair with blood trickling down his face from a cut on his temple. Dropping the bag of food Sam stepped towards Dean calling out his name.


	3. Chapter 3

In mid stride Sam suddenly flew backwards thru the air into the wall, pain exploding thru his head and darkness falling over his eyes. He sat slumped over, partially leaning against the wall losing his grip on consciousness The demon who had flung him strode over to him and kicked him in the side and watched as Sam fell over sideways. Confident that he was unconscious he turned and rubbing his hands together, walked towards Dean still passed out in the chair.

Dean woke to the pain of a blow to the side of his head, groaning and opening his eyes to see the black eyed man standing in front of him. Gritting his teeth through the pain exploding in his head he spit at the demon hitting him in the face. "Uh uh uh" the demon said, wiping the spit away with the sleeve of his shirt. "You might want to see what's behind me before you go to acting like an ass" He stepped aside giving Dean full view of Sam's crumpled body laying by the bed. "Sammy?" Dean whispered, then called out "Sam!" He struggled against the ropes binding him to the chair, "You son of a bitch," he growled "I will kill you if it's the last thing I ever do!"

The demon chuckled and raised his hand in the air, his hand clenched in a fist. As he turned his fist Sam moaned in pain as blood started trickling from his nose. Dean grew pale at the sight of his brothers blood and struggled harder trying to find any weak spot in the ropes. The demon turned and punched him square in the nose, rocking his head back. Before Dean had a chance to recover the demon hit him again, and again. Dean felt his face beginning to swell and felt the wetness of the blood spreading down his shirt. "Killing me is not an option Dean, even if you got lucky and did manage, there are more of us, and we've been waiting for you."

The demons words stilled Deans struggles for a moment, he had to figure out how to get them out of this. It was his fault they were in this mess, he knew enough that he should have taken Sams suspicions seriously and immediately checked out the guy working the front desk. He had been more worried about going through his stuff looking for quarters for the damn bed, when this guy knocked on the door and like a dumbass he had just let him in. Now he's tied in this chair and Sam is hurt and it's not looking good. He looked up just in time to see the next blow coming.

Sam's head hurt, it felt like someone had hit him with a metal pipe. He cracked his eyelids to see what the situation was, and saw a man hit Dean so hard that the chair he was tied to fell over. When he saw the man deliver a kick to Dean's ribs he wanted to cry out and rush the man. Except it dawned on him that it wasnt a man at all, it was a demon possessing the body of the desk clerk. Sam wanted to smack himself for not figuring out earlier what it had been about him that was so familiar. It was to late now, so he would just have to figure out what to do now.

Slowly checking to see how close to his bed he was, if he could just get there they might have a chance. He might could reach under it without being seen. Inching his had slowly towards the bed he reached under it and curled his fingers around the handle of his knife. He would have one shot at this so he had to make it good. Sam slowly turned and gathered himself up, standing on his knees and with out hesitation threw the knife. He watched as it circled end over end through the air heading towards the demons back. Shifting to a crouched position he got ready to spring when, if, the knife hit home. As the demon was pulling his foot back to deliver Dean another kick the knife sank between his shoulder blades and Sam leapt at him tackling him to the floor. The demon screamed and started shuddering as the life force left him, and he lay limp and lifeless under Sam.

Dean hurt, bleeding, and confused, stared at the scene in front of him, for a moment not understanding what had happened. "Sam," he called, "SAM!" His brother slowly turned his head to look at him, an expression of shock on his face. "Snap out of it and get me out of this mess" Sam visibly shook himself and rose to make his way over to Dean and untie him. Dean looked over to the bag of food on the floor and said "Bitch, you better not have stepped on my pie!" Sam looked up and smiled, "Jerk."

After cleaning up they sat down to eat, they were battered and bruised but overall they were okay. They had certainly sustained worse over the years. This was just another of those times that proved if they worked alone one or both of them would be dead. A lot, if not most hunters worked alone, they however worked best as a team. Neither of them had to say that, they both just knew.

Sam chewed his sandwich thoughtfully while looking through the mounting pile of evidence pointing to demonic omens in the area. He suggested Dean give Bobby a call to see what, if anything, he knew or had heard. Dean agreed, considering they seemed to have walked into an ambush tonight it would be best to gather as much information as possible. He reached for the phone and tapped out Bobby's number, listening as the phone rang.

Bobby answered "Dean, is that you boy? Hunker down, you've got trouble headed your way!"


End file.
